beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Zecharia Sitchin
https://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Zecharia_Sitchin "Zecharia Sitchin (Azerbaijani: Zaxariya Sitçin) (1920–2010) was an economist who believed in a "twelfth planet" called Nibiru that created all life on Earth. It is apparently a "yo-yo" planet that only shows up "every 3000 plus years", or something. It is also responsible for the asteroid belt. All of this is supposedly found in a prophecy written by the ancient Sumerians and confirmed in the Old Testament. He basically spliced together Immanuel Velikovsky's catastrophism with Erich von Däniken's ancient astronauts,1 using as a glue his own contribution to the mix - the long-period planet Nibiru and its inhabitants, the Anunnaki. He also believed that a missile from Mars' moon Phobos shot down a Soviet probe.2" http://www.annunaki.org/who-was-zecharia-sitchin/ "While you are learning about the Anunnaki, there is one name which you are going to encounter again and again: Zecharia Sitchin. Who was Zecharia Sitchin? That depends in part upon who you ask. To some, he was a brilliant scholar with revolutionary ideas about the ancient Sumerian and Babylonian gods. To others, he was a pseudo-scientist and pseudo-historian with delusional thinking. Regardless, one thing is certain, and that is that Zecharia Sitchin was a hugely influential man who changed the way that many people view human life, human nature, and our role in the cosmos. He was the leading author on the Anunnaki, and one of the most important proponents of the belief in ancient astronauts." "Zecharia Sitchin was born on July 11th, 1920 in the Azerbaijan SSR. He grew up in Mandatory Palestine. Having a chance to live in the Near East, he developed a passion for its history and languages. During that time, he picked up a great deal of Hebrew as well as other European and Semitic languages. He later studied at the University of London, where he earned a degree in economic history." "Sitchin’s key claims and beliefs were as follows: * The ancient Mesopotamian gods were actually real, only they were not actually gods. They were alien beings. Lacking the language to discuss extraterrestrial life, the ancients simply referred to them as “gods.” * There is another planet in our solar system which is presently undiscovered by modern scientists. It follows a slow elliptical orbit somewhere beyond Neptune, and crosses into the inner solar system ever 3,600 years or so. This planet may be referred to as Marduk or Planet Nibiru. A collision between Nibiru and Tiamat (another hypothesized planet which no longer exists—if it ever did) created the Earth as well as the asteroid belt and the comets. This is the “twelfth planet” (the sun and moon are counted along with Pluto). * Nibiru is home to a race of extraterrestrials. These are the Anunnaki of Sumerian lore, and may also be the Nephilim as referenced in Genesis. * The Anunnaki visited earth during the times of the ancient Sumerians. Searching for gold to sustain their homeworld, they needed workers to help them mine it. For this purpose, they genetically engineered a slave race—humans. This corresponds with the Mesopotamian story involving Enki and Enlil. * Human civilization was for a time overseen entirely by alien forces. Human kings were appointed however to serve as intermediaries. Eventually however conflict set in between the Anunnaki themselves. The “evil wind” written about in the Lament for Ur is actually nuclear weapon fallout. * The Great Flood as discussed in Judeo-Christian and Mesopotamian lore was actually caused by Nibiru the last time it came close to Earth. * The next time Nibiru returns, it may again cause global devastation. This could take the form of natural disaster and/or the return of our alien overlords." Evidence http://www.annunaki.org/who-was-zecharia-sitchin/ "Is there any actual historical or scientific evidence that Zecharia Sitchin’s ideas are true? Well, there is certainly no hard proof. But there are some interesting parallels in astronomy: * The idea that Tiamat and Nibiru collided to form the Earth, moon, asteroid belt and comets may actually hold water. Modern astronomers do think that an event like this may have led to the formation of the moon. This is referred to as the “giant impact hypothesis.” * In 2016, researchers at the California Institute of Technology discovered compelling mathematical evidence for a “Ninth Planet” with a long orbit and a huge mass. Could it be Nibiru? It certainly seems possible. This is quite an incredible discovery; read all about it here. Beyond that, most of the evidence for Zecharia Sitchin’s theories comes from the ancient tablets he has studied and the parallels he has discovered in religious and historical texts." Category:Conspiracy Category:Aliens Category:Ancient History